your everything
by InsomniaGirl
Summary: just something that been floting around in my head..it my first song fic. hope that you like it.


Hey, In case you're wondering about my fic "Dreams" is still on hold and I'm working on two other stories , one I'm working on with a friend. This is going to be a short fic. I heard this song and I'm in love with the guy along with millions of other girl, and had to write something for it. I hope you enjoy. This is my first song fic . All the titans are around 19 year old , nothing but the plot belongs to. TT is not mine and the song belong to Keith Urban (love him )

The Titans been together for five year, It took two year for Robin to get the courage to ask Star out, and nearly died when she said yes, they been together now three year, They had their up and downs, especially, when Slade was involved, but they made I thought it. Beast boy finally got raven to go out with him with a little help from Star and Robin, and they been together for an year and half. Cyborg found a girl named Amy, that cared deeply for him and they been dating for nearly five months.

Robin had everything planed for the night, The Titans were going to a club, and he was going to ask Star to marry him. Every thing was set up. Beast boy and Raven were the first ones ready, Bb had on plan jeans and a shirt that read " I loud, I'm lazy and unorganized, but I'm fun and Raven had on black jean, and a black fishnet shirt that read "I'm No Angel" , Robin came out wearing black pants and a blue shirt. Star come in after Robin wearing a pair of dark jean that flare out at her feet and a purple halter top.

"Every one ready?" Robin ask as he grab his car keys, and took star's hand as they headed to the car. As they got to the club, Beast boy and Raven went their way. Robin lead Star to the dance floor and held her close.

The first time I looked in your eyes I knew

that I would do anything for you

The first time you touched my face I felt

What I'd never felt with anyone else

I wanna give back what you've given to me

and I wanna witness all of your dreams

Now that you've shown me who I really am

I wanna be more than just your man

That is exactly have he felt he wanted to more then just her boyfriend, He knew that he would do anything for her, she give him so much, more then she even knew. She was his everything, now he want to be her everything. He started to sing along with song so that only Star would hear.

I wanna be the wind that fills your sails

Be the hand that lifts your veil

Be the moon that moves your tides

The sun comin' up in your eyes

Be the wheel that never rusts

Be the spark that lights you up

All that you've been dreamin' of and more

So much more

I wanna be your everything

Star look up at Robin and blushed, He had never that song for before, but she was enjoying it, she smiles at him. Robin knew that he was doing good so far, cause is give him a smile that she only used for him. He continued to sing along with the rest of the song.

When you wake up I'll be the first thing you see

and when it gets dark you can reach out to me

I'll cherish your words and I'll finish your thoughts

I'll be your compass baby, when you get lost

It was now or never Robin lead them to a corner of the club. Star was confused, Robin was acting strange, From behide Robin she could see Cyborg, Amy with Raven and Beast boy, They seem to be waiting for something to happen

" Star?" this brought her back to Robin. " Star, we been together for long time right?"

" Three years Robin, why are you asking ?'' she was being to fear that he was going to break up with her. Robin get down on his knees and held Star's hand

" Starfire, your my everything, and I don't know what I would do if I lose you. I want to be with you for every and," Star cut him off before he could finish.

"Robin, what are you asking?"

"Will you marry me?" Star look at Robin in complete shock. Robin hoped that he did not do the wrong thing.

"Yes"

"what?"

"I said, I will marry you, Robin." robin took out an ring and slipped onto her finger, Then pick her and twilled her around , Star pull his face down kissed him, The rest of the team was cheering them on. When they broke apart robin hugged her and song along with rest of the song.

Be the wheel that never rusts

Be the spark that lights you up

All that you've been dreamin' of and more

So much more

I wanna be your everything

I wanna be your everything

I wanna be your everything

There my very first song fic. Kind of crappy, but I hope you like, excuse any mistake. 2:45 in the morning, and I really wanted to finish this. So I hope that it was ok. My co-writer for "mystery rider" is out of town, so I'm waiting for her to get back this Friday . Hopefully by Monday or Tuesday part two will be out.


End file.
